A Legendia Christmas
by CrypticGirl
Summary: It's Christmastime, and everyone is gathering at Musette's house to celebrate. Meanwhile, Shirley sees a chance to bring the Orerines and Ferines closer to peace. Concluded 12.12.06. Spoilers within
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ToL and all names within belong to Namco.

Author's Note: It may be early, but I always get into the Xmas spirit around this time of the year. Enjoy!

--------------------------

The climate had grown much colder in Werites Beacon. The ground and buildings were covered in a fine layer of snow.

Madame Musette worked feverishly in her home along with Shirley, Norma, Chloe, and Grune. Senel came in to check on them.

"Good morning, Senel," Shirley said.

"How's it going?" Senel asked.

"Oh, we are working through this day, and I certainly do hope we make it," Musette said. "We've never had this many people coming for Christmas dinner before."

"And we never will again," Norma grumbled under her breath.

"How is your turkey coming?" Musette asked.

"It's coming along great," Senel told her.

"Wonderful! That makes 24 lbs. of turkey. Shirley is making a batch of collard green and hamhocks. Will is busy in the basement. And Norma, Chloe, and Grune are busy making their own pie shop. Oh Senel, I'm afraid I must get back to work. It's good to see you."

Senel nodded. "Yeah, I'd better get back myself."

He started to leave the kitchen, but stopped when Moses came in, singing his altered version of Jingle Bells.

"Crashin' through the trees in a one-horse open sleigh, through the fields we go, and laughin' all the way! Hah hah hah!"

"Moses, please stop it," Senel said. "Your singing is giving me a headache."

"Oh, not you too, Senel."

"Huh?"

"Everyone says that my singing hurts their ears."

"But it's true," Shirley said.

"Ouch. That's not the Shirley I know," Moses said. "The Shirley I know would never say somethin' like that."

Shirley shrugged. "I was just telling the truth."

"Oh, come on!"

At that moment, the three Scallop Brothers entered the house, all carrying a plate of a whole turkey, covered in plastic wrap.

"Ors, turkey, ors!" they sang. "Ors, turkey, ors!"

"Here, I'll take care of that for you," Madame Musette said, picking up the turkey.

"Thank you!" the Oresoren said in unison.

Jay stumbled in behind them, carrying a large bowl of salad, also wrapped in plastic sheets. The bowl was so large and heavy that Jay had to arch backwards, carrying the weight on his body rather than in his arms alone. It was also large enough to obstruct Jay's vision as he stepped into the living room, struggling to maintain his balance.

"H...Help!" he cried out.

Moses grinned. "Aw, poor Jay, too tiny to carry that big ol' thing."

"Moses...please shut up..." Jay groaned.

"This way, Jay!" Quppo called.

"Over to the right!" Poppo added.

Jay carried the salad precariously into the kitchen, where he set it down on the countertop. He then let out a sigh of relief as he wiped his forehead.

"Jay," Senel said. "Don't you think you should've put that salad into smaller bowls?"

"It was their idea," Jay told him.

"Look how beautiful it is!" Pippo said.

At that moment, Arnold and Elsa Alcott came into the house. Arnold carried a turkey, while Elsa carried a dish of stuffing.

"Here we are with turkey number..." Arnold paused. "How many turkeys are we having?"

"That's the third one now," Norma said. "So that would be turkey number three."

"And I brought the stuffing," Elsa said, setting the dish on the counter. "By the way, Shirley, that girl is in the city again."

"Hmm? What girl?" Shirley asked.

"The Radiant girl...the one who yelled at you before. Something about being the Merines and killing her sister."

Shirley's eyes widened. "You mean Thyra?"

Everyone paused and glanced at each other.

"Did she come here to bitch again?" Senel growled. "She sure picked the worst time to do it."

"Senel..." Shirley muttered.

"I know what Senel's talkin' about," Moses said. "She ain't about to ruin our holiday!"

"Guys," Shirley said. "I'll go talk to her."

"We'll go with you," Senel said.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Well, we insist. The last thing we need is another Walter."

"I hear that," Moses agreed.

"Don't worry; we won't say anything," Senel said. "But we'll be there to support you."

"Senel...thank you," Shirley said.

Senel and the rest of the party left the house, leaving Musette with the Oresoren, Arnold, and Elsa.

"Oh dear..." Musette whispered to herself.

Shirley led the group through the city, where they found the Ferines girl, Thyra, waiting in front of Will's house. Knowing exactly what would happen, Shirley cleared her throat.

"Thyra, how are you today?" she asked.

Thyra's face soured. "Don't bother being friendly with me, traitor!"

"Uh-oh, it's the Attack of the Killer Tulip again..." Norma muttered.

"How long has it been now?" Thyra asked. "It's been months since you've been pretending to be the ambassador for the Ferines, and nothing has changed!"

"Now hold up!" Moses protested.

"I've been waiting and waiting, and you've done nothing!" Thyra continued. "The Ferines are still not living in peace, because you're still living with these filthy Orerines! They killed my sister! You killed my sister! I told you before, if Fenimore sacrificed herself to protect you, that's the same as if you killed her yourself!"

"We heard all that already..." Norma grumbled between her teeth.

"I've had enough of you!" Thyra went on, almost screaming. "Nerifes should choose a new Merines! I hope it chooses me! If I were the Merines, I would eradicate these Orerines once and for all! You failed to fulfill your duty by destroying them!"

Shirley only looked down at the ground as Thyra's words seemed to surround her. "But..."

"What!?" Thyra snapped. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Um...excuse me," Jay said as he stepped forward. "If I may, I have something to say."

Thyra closed her eyes and looked away. "Hmph! I don't want to hear anything from you, you wretched Orerines!"

Jay narrowed his eyes slightly. "So that's how you're going to be?"

"What are you babbling about? Are you insulting my intelligence?"

Jay's eyes widened now. "What intelligence? Go ahead. Say something intelligent."

Thyra pondered for a moment, as she found herself suddenly at a loss for words. "Well..."

Norma snickered quietly. "She can't think of anything intelligent to say..."

"Jay..." Shirley shot a glare at him.

Jay shook his head and shrugged. "Moving on. Look, perhaps it's true that the Orerines have killed many Ferines in the past. We have no excuses for that. However, there are questions I have that I cannot answer. Too many questions."

Thyra looked at him now, raising an eye.

"What is the source of your hatred?" Jay asked. "Is it pure hatred towards the Orerines? Or is it only grief from Fenimore's death?"

"I hate the Orerines!" Thyra responded. "And because of this traitor, I'll never see my sister again!"

"I see. You said that Fenimore's sacrifice was the same as Shirley killing her herself," Jay continued. "Tell me, where does that equation add up?"

Thyra's heart skipped a beat. "Well...it's..."

"It doesn't add up..." Norma muttered under her breath.

Jay moved on to the next question. "If Shirley's a Ferines, and the Orerines are as evil as you paint them to be, would Shirley still be alive?"

Thyra's only response was silence this time.

"No..." Moses whispered.

"Is the peace between Orerines and Ferines truly impossible?" Jay asked. "Or are you just too closed-minded to think of the options available?"

Thyra struggled to come up with her answer. "But...I don't want peace with the Orerines!"

"I didn't ask if you _wanted _to make peace," Jay snapped. "I asked you if it was _possible_ to make peace."

Thyra clenched her fists so hard that they began to tremble. "But..."

"Next question," Jay went on. "What does Nerifes desire? Does it really desire the annihilation of the Orerines? Or does it desire peace between the Orerines and the Ferines?"

Thyra raised her head. "Nerifes desires the destruction of the Orerines!"

"Does it really? Or is that just your own desire?"

Thyra looked down again. Sure enough, it was her own desire to see the Orerines destroyed. She stomped her foot. "Stop it! I've heard enough out of you!"

"Wait until I'm finished," Jay said. "How did Fenimore feel when she sacrificed her life for Shirley?"

Thyra thought about this question as well. If Fenimore chose to give her life for Shirley, then Fenimore must have liked her. But on the other hand...

Jay didn't even wait for an answer before moving on. "And finally, don't you think it's about time to respect your sister's decision to sacrifice her life rather than blame Shirley for her death?"

The last question especially caught Thyra off guard. "Respect...Fenimore's decision?"

"That's right!" Moses threw in. "You're disrespectin' Fenimore by yellin' at Shirley like that!"

Thyra stomped her foot. "No! Don't say that!"

"But it's true," Norma said.

Shirley looked around at each of the party members. "Everyone..."

Jay addressed Thyra once more. "I see you cannot answer my questions either. Take your time and think about it. Find the answers for yourself. When you do, you're welcome to come back and bash us as much as you please. However, until then, we don't want to hear any more of your empty accusations."

He turned around and began walking down the road. Moses quickly followed him. One by one, the others followed Jay as well, until only Shirley and Thyra remained.

"That should keep her quiet for some time," Jay said.

"Jay, you astound me!" Moses said.

"That's a simple task, Moses."

"I'm just glad someone finally put her in her place," Norma said. "You rule, JJ!"

"I've been wondering the same things myself," Will added. "I'm looking forward to hearing Thyra's answers."

"More than that," Jay said. "Once she finds the answers, she should no longer have any reason to hate Shirley."

"All right, let's get back to the party!" Norma skipped down the road with the other party members in tow.

Back at Will's house, Shirley and Thyra were still standing. Shirley was staring in the direction where the rest of the party had walked off. Thyra only stared at the ground in front of her.

"That stupid Orerines..." she said, on the verge of tears. "Accusing me of disrespecting my own sister..."

"I wish that Jay hadn't sounded so harsh," Shirley said. "But I understand what he was saying."

"Of course you would. But...but..."

"I understand what you're feeling, Thyra. Fenimore made the choice to protect me," Shirley continued. "I respect her decision to do so, even though I'm sad that she died."

"Respect Fenimore's...decision?" Thyra was still mumbling to herself.

Shirley sighed. _It's not my place to say any more. I understand why Jay said those things. He only wanted to get Thyra to think a little more about what she was saying. It looks like it's working..._

"I'm leaving!" Thyra yelled as she began to march down the road towards the city's exit.

"Oh...Thyra, wait!" Shirley ran to catch up with her.

Thyra stopped. "Wh...what is it? I don't want to hear any more from you!"

"I just had a great idea," Shirley said. "How would you like to come over for Christmas dinner?"

Thyra staggered back. "What!? Is this your bad idea of a joke? Why would I want to have dinner with Orerines!?"

"But...I insist!" Shirley said. "Listen, the path to peace can only be opened by understanding each other. If the Orerines and Ferines spend time together, they can come to understand each other."

Thyra pondered for a moment.

"If you don't want to come alone, you can invite Maurits, too," Shirley continued. "You can invite as many Ferines as you like. We'll welcome everyone."

"All of them would welcome us?" Thyra asked. "Or just you?"

"All of us, of course."

Thyra fell silent once again.

"The Orerines and the Ferines once teamed up to fight Vaclav," Shirley said. "So if they can fight in a war together, then I believe we can live in peace together."

"The Orerines and Ferines fought together?" Thyra shot an icy glare at Shirley. "You lie!"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Maurits. Or you can ask Fenimore."

Thyra gasped. _Then...it really is true!_

"All right..." she said. "I'll talk to the chief."

Shirley smiled. "Great! If you decide to come, we'll be celebrating at Madame Musette's house. I'll see you there. Bye!" She turned and ran down the road.  
--------------------

**Thyra received the title of Killer Tulip  
****Jay received the title of Quiz Master**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After arriving back at Madame Musette's house, the party resumed their work on the Christmas dinner preparations. After a while, Shirley returned as well. She announced her presence by taking and bow and humming a fanfare.

"What are you so happy about?" Senel asked.

"Well, guess who I just invited to our Christmas gathering," Shirley said.

"Who?"

"Thyra."

The entire room stopped.

"You invited that woman?" Moses asked.

"Shirl, hello!" Norma called. "That woman, like, hates you or something."

"I know, but...if we ever hope for peace between the Orerines and the Ferines, we have to open up to them," Shirley explained. "The Orerines and Ferines have to spend time together in order to understand each other. I even told Thyra that she can bring Maurits and any other Ferines that she wants to bring."

"Hmm..." Will thought about it for a moment. "Having Maurits over wouldn't be a bad idea. If we can have a peaceful dinner together, then we'd be one step closer to peace between our two races."

"That's right," Chloe said. "I haven't given up on peace between our races either."

"Yeah, we can still live as one big happy family!" Moses added.

Shirley clasped her hands together. "I knew you guys would understand!"

Jay let out an exasperated sigh, then retreated into the kitchen.

"Jay? What's with you?" Senel wondered.

"Jay..." Shirley walked across the room, following Jay into the kitchen.

"You amaze me," Jay said, his back turned to her. "You actually invited her."

"I have my reasons," Shirley said.

"And I understand them perfectly. But did you not stop to think that perhaps everyone would be uncomfortable?"

"Jay, if anyone should be uncomfortable, it'd be me. And I'm fine."

Jay shrugged. "All right. I understand that you want to reach out to the Ferines, but I just think you picked the wrong person to invite."

"Jay...about what you said to Thyra...you didn't have to sound so harsh."

"Didn't I? I was no more harsh than she was."

"But what she said was justified," Shirley insisted.

Jay gave her an odd look. "How was it justified? There was nothing behind her complaints, no evidence to support her accusations. All she had was her grief over Fenimore's death. Nothing more."

"But...it's my fault that Fenimore died in the first place."

"There's no need to blame yourself. Fenimore made the choice to protect you, and that is nothing to blame yourself for. Thyra knows that you're serving as an ambassador for the Ferines, and yet she accuses you of betraying them. I fail to see any logic in that."

Shirley looked down. "Jay..."

"She doesn't even know what Nerifes desires," Jay continued. "She's a poorly educated Ferines. She's too closed-minded to even hope for peace between the two races. I sincerely doubt that she would accept your invitation, and your plan would be for naught."

"So...what should I do?"

"I suggest you pay a visit to the Ferines village and invite Maurits personally. He would be more likely to accept the invitation."

Shirley nodded. "Okay, I'll do that."

"And don't worry; I won't say anything to aggrevate Thyra if she decides to join us."

Shirley nodded again. "Thank you, Jay."

---------------------

After a while, Madame Musette found herself alone in the dining room, setting the tables. There were two long tables in the center, and one smaller table off to the side. There were pink flowers lined up on the table in front of the chairs. Chloe entered the dining room.

"Madame, do you need help with anything?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yes, if you could help me set the table, I'd appreciate it," Musette replied.

Chloe examined the flowers on the table, realizing that they were made of paper, and each one had a name written on it. "Wow, who made these?"

"This was Shirley's idea. She thought it'd be adorable to have name tags where everyone is sitting."

Chloe examined the flowers at the smaller table. "Madame...you put me at the table between Elsa and Harriet?"

"Yes, I thought it'd be a good idea for you to serve the young ones," Musette told her. "You and Elsa are close, are you not?"

"Yeah...but this means...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'm at the children's table!"

Musette shook her head. "Chloe..."

"Madame, I believe that I'm mature enough to sit with the adults."

"Of course, dear. But this has nothing to do with maturity. I just believe that you are very good with children. I can see you becoming a wonderful mother one day."

Chloe paused. "Me...as a mother?"

"Yes, you're both strong and gentle. You would set a fine example for your children."

"W...Well...I guess you do have a point. Although it's strange to picture Norma sitting with the adults..."

------------------------

In the Ferines village, Thyra was talking to Maurits about Shirley's invitation.

"Who does she think she is!?" Thyra growled. "She actually expects me to eat dinner with the filthy Orerines in their own city!?"

"Thyra, you must calm down," Maurits said. "I, for one, understand the Merines' intentions."

"You do?"

"Yes. This will allow our peoples to understand each other. We must open our minds if we can ever hope for peace."

"So this means you're..."

"Yes, I accept the Merines' invitation."

"Oh..." Thyra looked away.

Shirley entered the house and approached them. "Hello, Maurits."

"Greetings, Merines," Maurits said. "Thyra was just telling me about your celebration."

"Yes, we would be honored if you would attend," Shirley said.

"No, the honor is all ours. I can never refuse an invitation from the Merines herself."

Thyra threw him a look. "Chief!"

"It's all right, Thyra," Shirley said. "If you don't want to come, that's fine. I won't force you; it was only a suggestion." She turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Thyra called.

"Hmm?" Shirley stopped and turned to her.

Thyra swallowed hard, and then her voice came out strained. "All right...I'll go to your celebration."

Shirley's eyes lit up. "You will? Oh, thank you! It makes me so happy!"

"However, that doesn't mean that I trust you! Don't forget that!"

"Oh...yes, of course. I'll see you there." Shirley turned and left the house.

--------------------

Later on, Shirley returned to Musette's house to inform her of the new guests.

"Welcome back, Shirley," Musette said.

"Oh, Your Excellency," Shirley said with a bow. "I've invited Maurits and Thyra for dinner. Is that okay?"

"That's fine with me, but are you really comfortable with that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine!"

"Yeah, all of us are on Shirl's side!" Norma said. "If Tulip makes one wrong move, she's a dead woman!"

"Now yer talkin', Bubbles," Moses said.

"Norma, don't be rude," Chloe said.

"Well, I need to check on our meal again." Musette went back into the kitchen, with Chloe, Norma, and Moses in tow. Senel and Shirley were now alone in the dining room.

"You know, Shirley, I really admire you for inviting Thyra to the party," Senel said. "I don't think I'd ever do that."

"I just hope this brings us a step closer to our goal," Shirley replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be her!" Senel said.

Shirley took his hand as she went to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Harriet said as she came in.

"Oh, Harriet..." Senel said, disappointed. "We thought it was someone else."

"Who?"

"Thyra."

"Isn't that the woman who bashed Shirley? You're having her over here?"

"That's right."

"Big mistake."

"Why?" Shirley asked.

"She might try to beat you up," Harriet said.

Shirley shook her head. "There won't be anything like that. Trust me, we'll get along fine."

Harriet shrugged. "If you say so. By the way, where's Dad?"

"He's still down in the basement," Senel told her.

"All right!" Harriet raced down into the basement.

At that moment, Chloe came out of the kitchen. "We heard the doorbell ring. Is Thyra here?"

"No, that was Hattie," Shirley told her.

"Oh. Well, could you let us know when she comes? We'll all be working here in the kitchen."

Shirley nodded, and Chloe went back into the kitchen. Chloe turned to face the crowd that had gathered behind her.

"Well, is she here yet?" Elsa asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No, that was Harriet."

Everyone sighed with disappointment.

"I'm very curious to meet this girl," Alcott said. "What kind of person would berate a sweet girl like Shirley?"

"It's a crazy world out there," Moses said. "Ever since the Bantam Bouncers took the stage, things ain't been the same."

Just then, Will and Harriet came into the kitchen.

"Hello, everyone," Will said. "Are we still waiting for Thyra?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right. When she gets here, we all need to be on our best behavior." Will paused and looked at Norma. "Especially you, Norma."

"Why do you always pick on me!?" Norma whined.

"And Moses, too," Jay threw in.

"Now listen, you little punk!" Moses yelled. "I happen to be the perfect gentleman!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well, I know better than to trust your word."

"That's enough, you two," Will said. "That's exactly the kind of behavior we don't need."

"See, Teach, you don't have to pick on me all the time!" Norma pointed out.

Will bonked her on the head. "What did I just say?"

Chloe held up her hand. "Quiet, everyone! I heard the doorbell ring again!"

Everyone gathered around as Chloe carefully peeked out through the kitchen door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, that must be her!" Senel took Shirley's hand, following her to the door. Shirley opened the door to see Thyra standing outside.

"Hello, Thyra!" Shirley greeted. "Come on in!"

"Where's Maurits?" Senel asked.

They both stepped back, clearing the way for Thyra to step inside.

"He said he had a few things to take care of before he came," Thyra said. "Merines, don't misunderstand me. I have no intention of getting friendly with you. I'm just tolerating you...for now."

Shirley nodded. "That's fine. We'll all work hard to earn your trust. I'm looking forward to us being friends."

"Well, I'll let everyone know that you're here," Senel said. "But that means that the two of you will be by yourselves. Is that okay?"

"Oh Senel, would you go?" Shirley snapped. "Give us a chance to talk."

Senel headed towards the kitchen. "You're incredible. Absolutely incredible."

As he left the room, Shirley moved towards the dining table, gesturing to the chairs. "Come on, sit down."

Reluctantly, Thyra took a seat. "This...this is a nice place."

"Yes, Madame Musette takes good care of her home," Shirley told her.

"I have to admit that I am feeling uncomfortable being here..."

"I can see that. Just relax; you'll have a good time. Trust me, you'll fit right in."

Just then, Madame Musette entered the room with everyone else gathering closely behind her.

"Hello, Thyra," Musette said. "My name is Musette, and these are all our friends."

Everyone else began to introduce themselves one by one.

"I'm Senel Coolidge, Alliance Marine."

"I'm Will Raynard, natural historian."

"Harriet Campbell, Will's daughter."

"Chloe Valens, a knight from Gadoria."

"Me? Norma Beatty, a world-class treasure hunter."

"I am Moses Sandor, a beast tamer."

"I'm Jay, an information specialist and strategist."

"Hmm...for some reason, everyone calls me Grune."

"I'm Arnold Alcott, a medicine maker."

"And I'm his daughter, Elsa Alcott."

"It's...it's nice to meet you all," Thyra said.

"Nice to meet you too," everyone said in unison.

"Well, we still have a lot of work to do in the kitchen," Musette said.

"Bye..." Everyone waved as they turned and went back into the kitchen.

"That was...strange..." Thyra admitted.

"It's unusual for them to move in a pack like that," Shirley said.

"So, Merines..."

"You don't have to call me that."

"What?"

"My name is Shirley. My true name is Fennes."

"I see..." Thyra paused for a moment. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went to all the trouble to invite me to this celebration of yours."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all."

"But why are you being so nice to me after I was so rotten to you?"

Shirley paused briefly before responding. "It's because I understand how you feel. It's tough to lose someone you care about."

"How would you know? You didn't care about Fenimore at all!"

"That's not true!"

"No matter what you say, there's no way you could understand my feelings!"

Shirley shook her head. "You're wrong, Thyra. I know what you're feeling, because I've been there myself."

Thyra glared at her. "Been where? What are you saying?"

Shirley looked down at the table in front of her. "I lost my sister, too."

Thyra felt a chill in her spine as a whole new emotion washed over her. "You're kidding!"

"No, this is not something I would joke about."

"So what happened to her?"

"She sacrificed herself—"

"Oh, is that all?" Thyra cut her off. "She sacrificed herself to protect you also, didn't she? What kind of Merines are you? We rely on you to save the Ferines, but instead, all of us Ferines are sacrificing ourselves to protect you!"

Shirley shook her head again. "No, it's not like that!"

-------------

Jay was kneeling against the kitchen door, listening to the conversation outside.

"Jay, stop spying on them," Will said.

"Gathering information is my job," Jay told him.

"So what's going on out there, JJ?" Norma asked.

"The stupid woman is jumping to conclusions without knowing the full story," Jay said.

"And by 'stupid woman,' you're referring to Thyra, right?" Senel asked.

"That's correct."

"Don't you feel funny eavesdropping on them?"

"No."

-------------

"Vaclav fired the Nerifes Cannon at the capital of Gadoria," Shirley explained. "But Stella flew right in front of it, blocking its path. She saved many lives at the cost of her own. If she hadn't done that, none of us would be here right now."

"Wow...that's amazing," Thyra said.

"With her final breath, she told me that my power exists to make people happy. That's when I decided to officially become the Merines. I tried to reawaken my power to honor my sister's last wish. But then the Gadorian army interrupted the Rite of Accession ceremony. That was when Fenimore sacrificed herself for me, and that sent Nerifes into a rampage. Nerifes took me in, using me as a vessel to cause another Cataclysm."

"So you did try to destroy the Orerines," Thyra said.

"It wasn't me, it was Nerifes. Even Maurits was driven mad by its rage. Senel and the others came to stop it. After they freed me from Nerifes' control, it immediately took Maurits as its next vessel."

"I can't believe such things."

"Just ask Maurits. I'm glad Senel and the others were able to calm the Raging Nerifes. Afterwards, Maurits returned to normal as well."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Shirley paused. "Hmm? Oh, I must have gotten carried away. I guess I was eager for a new ear. But thanks for hearing me out."

The doorbell rang once again.

"Oh, that must be Maurits." Shirley stood up and answered the door.

"Hello, Shirley," Maurits said.

"Maurits, it's good to see you."

"Yes, I thank you for your generous invitation."

Jay opened the kitchen door. "Ah, Maurits has arrived."

He walked over to Maurits and shook his hand.

"Greetings, Jay," Maurits said.

Senel came in and shook Maurits' hand as well. "Hey, Maurits!"

"It's good to see you, Senel," Maurits said.

The other members of Senel's party came in and shook Maurits' hand.

"Hey, they never shook my hand when they greeted me!" Thyra pointed out.

Jay turned to her and extended his hand. Thyra glared at him.

"I don't want to shake your hand!" she told him.

"Then why are you complaining?" Without waiting for an answer, Jay turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Jay..." Moses went in after him. "What's goin' on?"

"I can't stand stupid people," Jay said. "You should know that better than anyone. Or are you too stupid to know that?"

"Oh come on!" Moses started, but then calmed himself. "Well, whatever. You honestly think that Thyra's that stupid?"

"I have yet to hear anything intelligent from her."

"What did she say now?"

"The same stupid things. She's throwing insults and accusations at Shirley without knowing what truly happened. Even after Shirley explained the details, Thyra refuses to believe her."

Moses stomped his foot. "That little bitch!"

Jay sighed. "For once we agree on something."

Shirley came into the kitchen now. "Jay, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Very well," Jay said.

"And Moses, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure! What do you need me to do?" Moses asked.

"Go away."

Moses looked surprised. "Oh...o-okay." He turned and left the kitchen.

"Jay, why must you be so rude to Thyra?" Shirley asked.

Jay sighed. "Why must you only address me about it? Surely you realize how rude she's been to you. I don't know how you can just stand there and take it, but I will not tolerate it."

"I just wanted her to see the good qualities that you have."

"And you'd think she would show us her good side as well. But apparently, stupidity is all she has to offer."

"Jay..."

"I've never seen such imbecility in all my life, not even from Moses. She's incredibly stupid, it makes me ill."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do. Unless she can convince me otherwise."

Shirley pondered for a moment. "Jay...no matter what you feel for her, please try to befriend her. I'm sure she would want that as well."

"I find that extremely difficult to believe."

"Jay, please!"

"You should make sure that she wants to befriend me. Don't sink to her level by making assumptions."

"All right, I'll ask her."

Shirley left the kitchen, leaving Jay alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Become friends with...him?" Thyra asked

"Sure," Shirley responded. "This is what he told me. He's willing to get along with you if you're willing to get along with him."

"JJ may sound harsh, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him," Norma said. "He wasn't too sociable when we first met him, but we came to understand each other."

"Yeah, I hated my father for a long time," Harriet added. "But after I got to know him, I realized that he wasn't really that bad after all."

Thyra looked at her oddly. "You hated your own father? Why?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I mean, I had reasons back then, but...they weren't very good reasons. How about your reasons for hating Shirley, Thyra? How good are they?"

"I have a very good reason!" Thyra said. "She took my sister from me! But that's none of your concern!"

"Well, excuse me for living!" Harriet stomped her foot, causing the entire room to shake.

"Whoa!" Moses quickly jumped between them. "Peace, ladies! We're all in this together, right? Let's show each other some love!"

Jay came out of the kitchen and stopped next to Thyra. "Ah, I see Harriet stomped her foot again."

"What?" Harriet waved her arms at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

"No one can stomp their foot harder than you."

Senel scratched his head. "I don't know...Chloe can stomp her foot pretty hard, too."

"Shut up, Coolidge!" Chloe stomped her foot, also causing the room to shake.

"Whoa!" Moses yelled, regaining his balance. "Y'all better not bring the house down now!"

"Maybe its something only us girls can do," Norma said.

"Yes, women tend to be short-tempered enough," Jay agreed.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

"I merely speak the truth."

"So Jay, what are you up to?" Senel asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, right." Jay turned his attention to Thyra. "I'm going to the Oresoren village. Would you accompany me?"

"Eh?" Everyone raised an eye at Jay's sudden change of attitude.

"Oresoren?" Thyra asked.

"They're my friends. My family," Jay told her.

"Just the two of us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Go ahead and go with him, Thyra," Shirley said. "It'll be a great way for you two to get acquainted."

"All right," Thyra said. "But I'll be watching you!"

"That's fine," Jay said. "Shall we get going then?"

He left the house, and Thyra followed.

Everyone remained silent, predicting in their minds what would happen between Jay and Thyra. Suddenly, Norma broke the silence with a song.

_All the things she said  
__All the things she said  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head...  
__This is not enough...  
__What, what?  
__This is not enough!_

Everyone only shook their heads with a shrug.

--------------

Jay and Thyra stepped onto the steel platform that led them into the Oresoren village.

"Is this the village you were talking about?" Thyra asked.

"Yes...but something's wrong," Jay said.

"There's no one here."

"The Oresoren are gone...but someone is definitely here."

Jay stepped forward, unsheathing his knife, looking around. Suddenly, he spun around, hurling the knife at Thyra in a seamless motion.

"Ahh!" Thyra's heart skipped a beat when the knife missed her head by mere inches, instead hitting a black ninja behind her.

"It's an ambush!" Jay exclaimed. "Thyra, you must escape! I'll hold off the attackers!"

"Don't be absurd! I'm not going anywhere!" Thyra said. "You're just trying to make yourself look good!"

Jay sighed. "Ugh...of all the dumb things you could say..."

Before the argument could go on, a whole clan of ninjas leaped out, surrounding them in an instant.

"Well Jay, it sure took you long enough to show up," one ninja said.

"The Oresoren...what have you done with them!?" Jay demanded.

"Come with us and you'll find out."

"Lookee here," another ninja said. "We even have a Radiant as an added bonus!"

"Ahh!" Thyra cried out as the ninjas quickly pounced on her, grabbing her tightly.

"Stop! Leave her out of this!" Jay yelled. "She is not your concern!"

In his distraction, the ninjas tackled him to the ground.

"Damn you!" Jay growled.

------------------

"Hey Shirl, look at this!" Norma handed Shirley a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Shirley asked.

"When Tulip gets back, we're gonna put on a Christmas play. I want you to study the script carefully and memorize your lines."

Shirley looked at the paper oddly. "This is a script? But all it says is 'Hark.'"

"That's right!" Norma told her. "All you have to say is, 'Hark'!"

"Um...I don't get it."

"Then practice hard, and be ready when your cue comes."

As Norma left, Shirley looked at her paper again. "Hark?"

Norma went to Moses next. "Here, Red, this is your script."

Moses looked at the piece of paper. "What the..."

"You're the sheep," Norma said. "Study hard and remember that line. I even made it easy for you."

"But this just says, 'Baa'!"

"Right! You're brilliant, Red!"

Moses' face soured. Norma grinned and walked away.

"Norma, I think Moses should be a zebra," Harriet said.

"Hmm...nah, he's definitely a sheep," Norma told her.

She then walked over to Senel, handing him a sheet of paper as well. "Senny, you're the baby in the manger."

"Me?" Senel looked at the paper. "My line is 'Wah, Wah'?"

"Come on, Senny, you got the best part in the whole play!"

"Hell no!"

"No way!" Moses went up to Senel, snatching the paper from him. "Jay should be the baby in the manger! He's so tiny, and cute and cuddly, you just wanna pinch his cheek!"

"Hey, you have a point!" Norma took the paper back from Moses. "Okay, Senny, it's settled. JJ will be the baby in the manger."

Senel only sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You Orerines bastards! Let me out of here!!" Thyra was screaming and yelling as she furiously pounded on the door to her prison cell. "Orerines filth! You'll be purged from this land! You will pay for your heinous crimes! You won't get away with this, I swear it!"

Meanwhile, Jay sat in the back of the cell with his knees pulled up to his chest. He held his head tightly, as if to contain an explosion.

"Would you _please _be quiet!?" he called out. "I can't hear myself think!"

Thyra spun around and crossed to the center of the cell. "You! This is all your fault! Is this your bad idea of a joke!?"

"I want you to think about that question. Really think about it. And if it still makes sense, please feel free to ask me again."

Thyra turned her back to him for a moment, and then faced him again. "I know what's going on! This is your doing, isn't it? Why else would you bring me to some Ors-Ors-Whatchamacallit village? And just when we get there, those black-robed people attacked! You set this up!"

Jay stood up now. "That's a very nice theory. However, do you really believe that they would lock me up – a fellow Orerines – if I was in cahoots with them?"

Thyra looked away again. "Orerines...they would do this to their own kind as well as the Ferines, wouldn't they? And now they're going to kill me...just like they killed my sister! And it's all because of you! All because I trusted you!"

"Wake up, you idiot!" Jay snapped. "Stop for a moment, and think of how you got into this situation! When those ninjas attacked us, didn't I tell you to leave and save yourself?"

"Well...yeah, but..."

"And what was your response, Miss Thyra?"

"I...I refused. I trusted you...and you took me to that village...and then...oh, those wretched Orerines! You can't trust them for anything!"

"Ahh...an idiot to the end." Jay sat back down and pulled his knees to his chest again.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Thyra asked. "Is that all you're going to do, just sit there and think, think, think? What could you possibly be thinking about?"

"First of all, I'm thinking about how I'd like to completely wrap your head in duct tape so that I wouldn't have to listen to you barking out those ludicrous insults over and over again."

"How dare you!" Thyra shot a finger at Jay. "You're just like all the others! Orerines filth!"

Jay gave her his trademark annoyed look. "A trash-talking woman like you has no right to address me as 'filth'."

"Ugh!" Thyra growled in disgust as she moved to the side wall and sat down on the floor.

"By the way, have you even bothered to think about the questions I asked you?" Jay asked. "I only asked you those questions out of respect for your race."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I understood that you were angry about losing your sister. However, the insults you threw at Shirley had little or no logic behind them. You threw insults that made no sense, you made assumptions without really knowing what happened. I asked you those questions so that you could think a little more about what you were saying. Back then I assumed that you had some intelligence. But up to this point, all I've heard from you are mindless insults and empty accusations. You're becoming even worse than a certain stupid bandit that I know. Please don't disappoint me, Thyra. Prove me wrong! It would be a shame to see you knock off the stupid bandit's position as the Champion of Stupidity."

Thyra sighed as she looked away. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters. All that matters is that my sister is gone. I'll never see her again. And it's all because of that Merines! So I'll hate her forever and forever! And forever! I'll always hate her, always!"

Jay rubbed his forehead again, as if in great pain. "Don't trust me, hate Shirley...and I thought I was narrow-minded."

A moment of silence took over for a moment. Thyra looked over at Jay again.

"By the way...even if you were really trying to save me back at that village, why would you do such a thing for me?"

"What?"

"Why would you want to save me?" Thyra asked. "You're an Orerines."

"Which means what?" Jay responded.

"Why would you care about someone like me, a Ferines?"

"I don't particularly care...but Shirley does."

"What? No...she wouldn't..."

"Shirley is one of my friends, and she trusted me to keep you safe. And as a friend, I will not betray her trust."

Thyra stood up again. "You call this 'keeping me safe'? Just look at where we are now! Do you honestly think that this is 'keeping me safe'!?"

"You're alive, and you're unharmed," Jay said flatly. "This isn't over yet. Believe me, I have no intention of staying in here forever. I could break out of here any time I choose."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!?"

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses!"

"The Merines...no, she wouldn't care about me! She didn't care about Fenimore!"

"Is that really true? Or is that another one of your assumptions?"

"That's..." Thyra paused suddenly, unable to formulate her next sentence.

"That's an assumption," Jay concluded. "I know."

Thyra let out another sigh as another moment of silence fell over them.

"You know, now that I think about it...you're the only person aside from the Oresoren that I've tried to protect," Jay admitted.

"What? No way. Why would you..."

"I told you. Shirley trusted me to protect you."

"No! You're an Orerines! You have no right to protect me!"

Jay shrugged. "Well, I suppose you're right about that. You don't need anyone to protect you anyway, do you? Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company."

"How dare you!" Thyra nearly screamed. "How could you say something like that!?"

"I merely speak the truth." Jay stood up and went over to the cell door. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here?"

Jay shrugged. "Well, I have no other choice, seeing as I have no right to protect you."

"Wait! That's not..."

"Not what?"

"That's not...what I meant."

Jay raised an eye. "Really? Then what did you mean? Tell me, what could you possibly have meant when you said unto me, 'You have no right to protect me'?"

"Well..."

"Or was it wrong for you to say it?"

"Y...yes..."

"Ah, now we're finally getting somewhere." Jay went to the back wall and sat down again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps we can resolve your other issues. Do you truly hate the Orerines? Or are you just angry about Fenimore's death?"

"The Orerines are our enemies!" Thyra said. "They killed my sister!"

"Hmm...really? Then why do you despise Shirley so?"

"Because...it's because of her that my sister was killed!"

"But you just said it was the Orerines who killed her. Would you please make up your mind?"

"Grr! They said that Fenimore died protecting the Merines! It's the same as if the Merines killed her herself!"

"How is it the same? Shirley did not make the choice to kill Fenimore. Fenimore made the choice to die for Shirley. Why would you hate Shirley because of a decision that your sister made herself?"

Thyra paused. She hated to admit it, but Jay had a good point.

"Fenimore gave her life to save another..." Jay said. "I've always hated that kind of thing. But now I understand. Fenimore gave her life so that Shirley may live. Shirley honors Fenimore's memory by living. You, however, are not living."

"What do you mean I'm not living! I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You're alive, but not truly living. Instead of enjoying life, you come to our home and turn your life into a sad epic of personal tragedy. Pathetic. Is that what Fenimore would want?"

"I just can't..."

"On the other hand...there is another way you could look at it."

"Wh...what's that?" Thyra asked.

"The Merines is the one hope for the Ferines, correct? Suppose Fenimore had not protected Shirley. Then the Merines would have been the one who died. Then what would happen to the Ferines' hope?"

"That's just it! My sister sacrificed herself for the Merines, who betrayed us by living with you filthy Orerines! My sister sacrificed herself for nothing!"

Jay shook his head. "Oh bother, are you ever thick. Shirley's goal is to bring the Orerines and the Ferines together, allowing both races to live in peace. If you don't agree with that, then that's your problem. You can't hate Shirley for that."

Thyra paused to ponder the words again. Jay stood up and went back to the door. Thyra stood up and quickly joined him.

"Okay, can we please get out of here now?" she asked.

"If you like," Jay replied. "But I still can't guarantee what would happen to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an Orerines. And you've made it quite clear that you don't trust Orerines."

"It doesn't matter what you are!!"

Jay's eyes widened. "Now it doesn't matter all of a sudden? Your confounding logic baffles even my brilliant, brilliant mind."

Thyra seized him by the jacket. "Listen, smirky! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now! Since you got me into this mess, you'd better get me out! You got that!?"

Jay pushed her away and dusted himself off. "Please, have more respect for my personal space."

"I can't believe you! You stupid, stupid Orerines! You're the worst of your kind! My life is in danger, and you just stand there acting like a Mr. Smarty Pants! I hate you!"

Jay's eyes widened for a moment, then he threw his arms out. "You hate me? Like I care! I quit! All this time I've tried being nice to you, I could vomit! You realize all these things about Shirley, and you still despise her! She's done so much for you, and you treat her like trash! In fact, our group, Shirley and myself included, even saved your wicked life! Does that mean nothing to you!?"

Thyra staggered back, startled by the outburst from the usually calm and collected Orerines boy.

"Well, I've had enough!" Jay ranted on. "Just looking at your face makes me ill! If I keep talking to you, I'll probably catch whatever you've got!"

Thyra clutched her chest, which felt as though she had been stabbed directly in the heart. She then fell to her knees, fighting the tears, but she realized that it was futile. At the same time, she knew that those last words sounded familiar.

_I know those words,_ she thought. _Where have I heard them before?_

She then heard the same words again. This time, the words were spoken by her own voice. _I remember...that's what I said to the Merines! She saved my life...she invited me to a big gathering...and all I did was cause her the same pain...the pain I'm feeling right now..._

"Jay...is that your name?" she asked.

Jay looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm...sorry."

Jay raised an eye. "Huh? You're sorry?"

"I was...out of my head. I was crazy with anger. All I could think about was avenging my sister."

"And hating Shirley?"

"I just...took my anger out on her. She's the one that Fenimore died for. But it wasn't her fault. It was Fenimore's decision."

"Ah, now you're starting to make sense. Perhaps I was wrong about you after all. And I must say that I'm quite relieved."

"Jay...please, let's get out of here," Thyra pleaded. "I'll...I'll make up with Shirley. Please get me out of here."

Jay pondered about it for a moment, then stood up. "All right. But in order to leave here alive, I need you to cooperate with me. Can you do that?"

Thyra nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Let's go." Jay went over to the cell door again, but paused. "Just one more thing. Might I ask what changed your mind? Or rather, your heart?"

"Well...it's when you talked about catching whatever I've got. I remembered saying those words to Shirley."

"Ah, I see." Jay smiled. "It works every time. You can dish it out, but you can't take it. It always amazes me when people have no bite to go with their bark."

"Hey!"

"Ah, never mind. Let's go." Jay pulled out a set of lockpicks and began picking at the cell lock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jay looked around at the hallway after breaking out of the cell with Thyra.

"Just as I thought, this is the Legacy's bridge," Jay said. "It figures that Vaclav would be behind all of this."

"The Ferines have sealed the bridge controls, so no Orerines can control the Legacy anymore," Thyra said. "Why would he use the bridge?"

"No one ever comes to the bridge, so Vaclav uses it as his base."

"Typical Orerines..."

Jay shook his head. "No, Vaclav is not your typical Orerines. He's just an ambitious warlord. There might be just as many evil Ferines out there."

"Don't say that! The Ferines are never evil!"

Jay turned to her and nodded. "They're not? Then who were the ones who tried to flood the mainland and drown every living thing on it?"

They both glared at each other, as if they could burn a hole with their eyes. After a moment, Jay held up his hand.

"Let's focus on getting out of here," he said. "It'd be best for you to remain quiet until then."

Thyra glared at him, but shook it off. Together, they walked down the corridor.

"Jay!" a voice called.

Jay turned around. "That sounds like the Oresoren!"

Sure enough, the Oresoren ran up to join him.

"Everyone...you're all right!" Jay exclaimed, relieved. "What happened?"

"Solon captured us with a plan to trap you," the Oresoren said. "We're so glad you're safe!"

"Somehow, I think Solon wasn't trying very hard. Something else must be going on."

"We overheard Vaclav and the Terrors! They said something about sending their own gift to Werites Beacon and controlling the citizens' minds!"

Jay's eyes widened. "Good work picking up on that. You all head back to the Oresoren village. I'll head back to Werites Beacon, get the others, and deal with Vaclav."

"Roger!" The Oresoren ran down the corridor with Jay and Thyra.  
-------------  
"Jay has escape with the Oresoren and the Radiant girl!?" Solon asked after receiving from the red soldier.

"Yes, sir."

"Solon, I'm well aware of your desire to capture your apprentice," Vaclav said. "But if you keep acting on your own agendas, you'll end up interfering with my plans."

Solon nodded towards him. "I'm sorry, Commander. I only wish for my apprentice to be spared from the mind control. I prefer other methods of bending him to my will...if you know what I mean."

"Very well. We should be able to get Senel and the others under our control as well. We'll capture the Merines and order the others to dispose of themselves!"

"Ah hah hah!" Solon grinned. "Now that would be a sight to see"  
--------------  
As Jay and Thyra approached the town of Werites Beacon, they spotted the many citizens leaving the town. They all walked slowly, their faces were expressionless. They seemed to be walking towards a specific destination, yet they seemed oblivious to their surroundings. Jay and Thyra made their way through the crowd and entered the town.

The town was completely deserted now. The deafening silence gave it an eerie feel.

"What's going on?" Thyra asked.

"We're too late," Jay said. "It's just like the Oresoren said. The citizens are under Vaclav's mind control."

Thyra looked around. "He'd do that to his own race?"

"That's the kind of evil our group deals with," Jay told her. "Vaclav will kill anyone to accomplish his goal, Orerines and Ferines alike."

"Jay!" Moses ran down the road, stopping in front of him. Grune trailed behind the bandit, smiling as usual.

"Moses? What's going on?" Jay asked.

"W...well, these things were spinnin' 'round and 'round, and then...and then..."

"Stop it! I can't stand it when you stutter!"

"Everyone got some presents," Grune said. "The tops were spinning around and around...it made us feel all warm and gooey inside. And then we'll take a stroll to the Altar of the Sea."

"The Altar of the Sea?" Jay looked back at the town exit. "Is that where everyone is headed?"

"They were certainly headed in that direction," Thyra confirmed.

"Spinning tops..." Jay pondered. "That must be what hypnotized the people. Tell me, Moses, why weren't you affected?"

"Hmm..." Moses took a moment to think about it. "Now that you mention it, I have no idea."

"Never mind; I think I know why. Now what about Senel and the others?"

Moses pointed at the town's entrance. "They're walkin' with the rest of the crowd."

Jay looked back at the bridge. "Damn! We have to catch them!"

All four of them ran out the exit, quickly catching up with the hypnotized citizens on the field. Upon closer inspection, they spotted Senel and the other party members mixed in with the crowd. Moses ran to Senel, while Jay went to Will.

"Senel! Wake up, Senel!" Moses pleaded.

"Will, please snap out of it!" Jay cried.

No response as the citizens continued to walk forward, completely unaware of their presence.

"Senel, come on!" Moses slapped Senel back and forth across the face.

Senel was jolted out of his trance. "Ow! Moses, what the hell are you doing!?"

He then realized his place, in the middle of the field amongst the walking mob. Moses quickly pulled him out of the crowd.

Jay threw a punch to Will's face, jolting him awake as well.

"Argh! Wh...where am I?"

"Will, this way!" Jay called.

Will pulled himself out of the crowd. While he and Senel wondered what was going on, Moses and Jay went back in to get Chloe, Norma, and Shirley. Once they had all been rescued, they stood as a group, watching the crowd walking down the field.

Norma looked around. "What are we doing out here?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "We were just at Madame Musette's a moment ago...at least that's all I remember."

"Y'all started actin' funky when you were spinnin' those tops," Moses explained.

"All right, let's start from the beginning," Jay said. "What exactly do you all remember?"

"We received a mysterious gift," Will explained. "It as a box full of tops."

"That's right," Senel said. "I remember spinning those tops...and from there, my memory went blank."

"We chanced upon some information while we were away," Jay said. "Those tops must be the gift from Vaclav that the Oresoren mentioned."

"Wait a minute..." Senel said. "Those tops came from Vaclav?"

"Who else would send a gift that hypnotizes people? Surely you don't think that Vaclav would send these gift to spread holiday cheer, do you?"

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Norma asked.

"Where is everyone going?" Shirley added.

"According to Grune, they're heading for the Altar of the Sea," Jay said.

"The Altar of the Sea..." Will pondered. "What are they going to do there?"

"We don't know..."

"Well, since Vaclav is behind this, I say we give him a serious poundin'," Moses said.

"But what about those people?" Shirley asked.

"The Altar of the Sea is a long walk from here," Thyra said. "You should have plenty of time to deal with this Vaclav person."

"All right; thanks, Thyra," Senel said.

"You should stay in town while we're gone," Will suggested. "Now that the town is empty, it should be safe there. The rest of us will head to the Legacy's bridge."

Thyra nodded. "All right."

She turned and ran back to Werites Beacon, while Senel and the party took the duct leading to the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Soon...very soon..." Vaclav gloated. "The citizens of Werites Beacon will plunge themselves into the sea. That will be the end of the Holy Rexalian Empire, as well as Senel's group."

"But sir, what about the Merines?" Cashel asked. "Will she drown with the others?"

"Nonsense. The Merines is a member of the Radiant species, the people of the water. The Radiant can breathe underwater."

"Oh, right. My apologies."

"Merry Christmas, Vaclav!" Norma called.

Vaclav and the Terrors spun around to see Senel's group standing at the entrance to the control room.

"Senel..." Vaclav growled.

"Hey, don't call on him!" Norma whined. "I'm the one who said 'Merry Christmas!' You're supposed to say, 'Norma...'"

"Norma..." Will started.

"So turn back around, and when I say, 'Merry Christmas, Vaclav,' you look at me and say, 'Norma!'"

"All right," Vaclav growled, thoroughly annoyed. "Norma..."

Norma's face soured. "You can gripe better than that! Come on, get mad!"

"Norma, that's enough," Chloe said.

"This is hardly the time to be acting like children," Will added.

"Getting back to business..." Vaclav growled. "I trust my little gift was to your liking?"

"Hardly," Senel responded. "We're here to return your little gift."

"And you'd better give us a full refund!" Norma threw in.

"Well, I think you have other things to worry about," Solon said. "As we speak, the citizens of Werites Beacon are headed towards the Altar of the Sea, where they will dive off the tip of the Legacy to their deaths!"

"It'll be a while before they reached the Altar with the way they're walking," Jay said flatly.

"Hmm, you're right. Commander, we should go down there and hurry them along."

"Yes, a sound idea," Vaclav agreed. "Let's go to the field jets!"

"Field jets?" the party asked in unison.

"Now Jay had to go and say somethin' stupid," Moses grumbled.

"Hearing that from you really makes me ill," Jay responded.

"So long, suckers!" Cashel yelled as the Terrors opened a hidden door and ran down the corridor.

"Stop!" Chloe yelled.

"After them!" Senel called.

The party chased Vaclav down the corridor. He and the Terrors ran into some sort of garage, which was lined up with hovering field jets. The Terrors quickly climbed onto the jets and took off into the field. Senel's group paused briefly, quickly realizing that there was only one thing to do. They took the extra jets and took off into the field.

"Listen, everyone!" Jay called. "In order to stop Vaclav, the best thing to do is destroy their jets!"

"Right!" the others agreed.

They rode the field jets across the field, eventually catching up to Vaclav and the Terrors.

"There they are!" Senel called.

Solon turned his head backwards. "Will nothing stop those fools!? They're right behind us!"

"We must stop them here!" Vaclav called. "Kill them all!"

"With pleasure," Cashel responded.

The four villains then branched off in different directions.

"They've spotted us!" Will called. "Spread out, everyone!"

The others did as told, splitting up to follow the Terrors.

"Yeehaw!" Moses yelled as he caught up with Melanie. "Wanna ride with me, sugar buns?"

"You disgusting bandit!" Melanie yelled.

Moses raised his spear. "You're goin' down, baby!"

"Fire storm!" Melanie screamed.

"Gyaah!!" Moses cried as he lurched to his left, dodging the fiery tornado that appeared in front of him. When he straightened himself, Melanie had already moved ahead. "Hold up, ya tease!"

Moses accelerated his jet to catch up with Melanie again, hurling a few spears at her as he gained on her.

"Eagle Shot!" Moses powered up his spear, which took the shape of a flaming eagle, and threw it. It slammed into the exhaust ports of Melanie's field jet, causing it to short out. The jet crashed into the snow, propelling Melanie forward. She hit the snow, where she rolled a few feet. Moses stopped next to her.

"What's up, baby?" he asked. "You wanna ride with me now?"

"Ugh..." Melanie groaned in disgust, but the pain was too intense for her to move.

"Hah hah!" Moses laughed as he took off on his jet.

Meanwhile, Shirley caught up with Solon and was flying alongside him. Solon pulled out his laser handgun, firing a shot at her. Shirley ducked, then rammed her jet into Solon's. Solon was caught off balance for a second, then corrected himself and rammed himself into Shirley. Shirley kept the pressure by leaning into Solon's jet. However, Solon lifted his leg and kicked Shirley's waist, knocking her off the jet.

Shirley stood up and glared as she watched Solon make a curve on his field jet.

"You won't get away that easily," she growled under her breath.

She pulled out her quill and concentrated for a few short seconds. As Solon came towards her, Shirley extended her hand, unleashing three fireballs at him. Taken by surprise, Solon was unable to dodge as the fireballs struck him squarely, knocking him off his jet. Shirley dove to the side, dodging the jet as it crashed into the snow behind her.

Shirley stood up and brushed herself off. "Ah...that felt good."

Senel, Chloe, and Jay were pursuing Cashel. The Phantom lit up a stick of dynamite and threw it at Senel.

"Whoa!" Senel cried, juggling it back and forth like a hot potato. He then tossed it to Chloe.

"Ahh!" Chloe screamed, fumbling with the dynamite. "Jay, you take it!"

She tossed the dynamite to Jay. Unlike the others, Jay held onto it, then accelerated his field jet to catch up with Cashel. He watched the fuse carefully, waiting for the spark to get closer to the dynamite stick. Then Jay pulled up alongside Cashel.

"Catch," he said, calmly tossing the dynamite over to Cashel.

"What the—" Cashel gasped. There was no time to react as the dynamite exploded nearly on contact, destroying the field jet and sending Cashel flying through the air in a cloud of smoke. He hit the ground face-first, with smoke still rising from his rear.

Jay parked his field jet nearby and stepped down. Cashel then stood up and began running around blindly, trying to extinguish the flames on his rear. Jay threw a quick jab to Cashel's face as he ran in front of him. Cashel tipped backwards, hitting the snow and putting out the flames.

"Goodnight," Jay said flatly.

Finally, Norma was hot on Vaclav's trail. She had just the perfect plan to take him down. She held up her straw and began powering her crystal eres for a brief moment.

"Grave!" she called out.

A huge boulder jutted out from the ground in front of Vaclav. Reacting quickly, Vaclav threw himself off his field jet as it crashed into the boulder, exploding into a ball of flames. Vaclav landed face-first in the snow, and Norma parked her field jet nearby.

Vaclav pulled his face out of the snow, but some snow stuck to the lower half of his face, making him resemble a very familiar fictional character. He looked up to see Norma sitting on her field jet in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Santy!" she said sweetly.

Vaclav stood up on his feet now. "What did you just call me?" he growled.

"I called you Santy. You know, Santa Claus and ho ho ho, and mistletoe, and presents to pretty girls...like me?"

Vaclav clenched his fist, and it began to glow red. "Take this! DIE!!"

He leaped into the air, coming down at Norma. She quickly accelerated on her field jet as Vaclav pounded his fist into the ground, blowing out the snow within the three-foot radius.

Cashel, Melanie, and Solon ran over to him.

"What should we do, Commander?" Cashel asked.

"They've won this round," Vaclav responded. "Even if they reached the Werites citizens, they still won't be able to stop them from leaping to their doom."

"That's right!" Solon grinned. "It's a shame we can't be there to witness it ourselves."

"Let's head back to the bridge," Vaclav ordered. "Senel and his friends will be much more vulnerable after the Holy Rexalian Empire is destroyed."

The Terrors put their right fists to their left shoulders. "Yes, sir!"

Solon growled to himself. _Damn them..._

----------------------

The party stopped their field jets around Shirley.

"All right, we've taken out Vaclav and the Terrors," Will said. "All that remains is to save the citizens"

"Right, let's go," Senel agreed.

Shirley climbed onto Senel's jet, and they all took off towards the Altar of the Sea. They passed the citizens and reached the alter, climbing all the way to the cliff overlooking the sea.

"The citizens should be arriving any moment now," Will said. "We must stop them!"

"Wait a minute..." Senel said. "If we were hypnotized as well, how did we get out of it?"

"Like this." Moses grabbed Senel's shirt and repeatedly slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Moses, cut it out!"

"So basically, all it takes is a good shock to the system," Jay said.

"You mean we have to harm them?" Shirley asked. "I...I could never do that."

"It doesn't have to be serious," Jay told her. "In fact, we'll make it look like an accident."

"And how do you reckon we do that?" Moses asked.

"Hmm..." Jay thought about it for a moment, then came up with a plan. "Moses, do you have any rope on you?"

"What do you want it for?"

"Just give it to me, you stupid bandit!"

"Oh, all right!" Moses pulled a length of rope from his pocket and handed it to Jay. Jay tied one end of the rope around the boulder on one side, then went over to the other side and tied the other end of the rope around that boulder.

"I see..." Will said, realizing Jay's plan.

"Get ready, everyone," Jay said. "They should be here any moment."

The group waited on either side of the altar. The silence was deafening as they were all bound in suspense. Gradually, they could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Here they come!" Chloe exclaimed.

The citizens arrived at the altar, reaching forward like zombies about to devour their victim, with Madame Musette, Arnold Alcott, Harriet, Elsa, and Maurits in the front of the crowd. They all walked forward, not even noticing the rope that had been stretched out in front of them. Therefore, they tripped upon the rope, and the citizens behind them tripped all over each other.

"It's working!" Senel called out.

The citizens stood up, murmuring amongst themselves in confusion.

"What just happened? How did we get here?"

"What is this place?"

Maurits looked around. "We're at the Altar of the Sea...what are we doing here?"

Will approached the crowd. "Is everyone all right?"

Musette looked up. "Will? What's going on?"

Will smiled. "It's a long story. Let's just get back to town. There's one more thing we need to take care of."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What in blazes is this!?" Vaclav demanded. "Somebody's bad idea of a joke? Who would dare send us a present!?"

They stood in the center of the bridge's control room with a large blue box wrapped in a pretty red ribbon. Melanie was examining the large greeting card that was attached to it.

"So Santa Claus didn't forget about us..." Solon sneered.

"Quiet, you!" Cashel snapped.

"It's probably another trick," Vaclav said. "Melanie, you open it."

"Yes, sir." Melanie handed him the card and pulled off the box top. She picked up one of the tops, then slammed it back into the box. "Ugh! What a ripoff! They've just given us back our own toys!"

"Listen to this." Vaclav opened up the greeting card and read it out loud.

_If you start working very hard right now, perhaps by this time next year, you'll find something more under your tree. Merry Christmas!_

_XOXO,_

_Senel "Senny" Coolidge  
Shirley "Shirl" Fennes  
Will "Teach" Raynard  
Chloe "C" Valens  
Norma "Bubbles" Beatty  
Moses "Red" Sandor  
Jay "JJ" the Unseen  
Grune "G-Girl"  
_  
"Why those insufferable annoying pests!" Vaclav growled as he threw the card down in a fit of rage.

"This whole Christmas thing is enough to make me puke!" Cashel cried.

"At least we agree on something," Solon said. "The whole thing gives me the willies."

----------------

After returning to Werites Beacon, the group went on with their Christmas plans as if nothing ever happened. Now the group was making costumes for the play that Norma had devised. Shirley had on her angel wings. Moses was in his fluffy sheep costume, and Norma was in her Little Bo Peep costume.

Jay stared at the cast with wide eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"We're putting on a play," Shirley told him.

"And we have a very important part for you, JJ," Norma said. "Red, if you would?"

Moses grinned. "It would be my pleasure!"

He wrapped his arms around Jay's waist and picked him up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jay cried. "What the hell are you doing, you stupid bandit! Put me down!"

Moses ignored his protests and carried him upstairs.

"What's going to happen to him?" Thyra asked.

"Red's just gonna put him in a costume," Norma said. "Why? Do you like him?"

"N-No, I don't like him!" Thyra then remembered that she had something to do, so she went over to Shirley. "Um...Shirley?"

Shirley turned to her. "What is it, Thyra?"

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad we could become friends."

-----------------

Upstairs in the bedroom, Moses had Jay wrapped in white sheets and tied a white baby bonnet to his head.

"There you go," Moses grinned. "Now you look just perfect for the play. I even got everything you need."

He reached into the box beside him and pulled out a bottle and a rattle. "I got your baby bottle and your baby rattle..."

He then held the rattle close to Jay's face and shook it lightly. "Yoo-hoo!"

"You stupid sheep!" Jay growled. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me!"

"Indeed!" Moses said. "I am amazing, aren't I?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you dimwit!"

Moses held up the bottle. "Does my little baby brother need to be fed before the play?"

"Moses!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Red, are you ready or not!?"

"All right, we're comin'!" Moses replied. "Here, Jay, suck on this."

He shoved a pacifier into Jay's mouth, then draped him over his shoulder again. Then Moses stepped out of the room and carried Jay downstairs into the dining room.

"Yeehaw! I'm ready for the play! I got my little butterball right here!"

He gave Jay a slap on the rear, then set him down on the ground. Norma stood up in front of the audience.

"All right, everyone! It's time for the first ever Christmas play, courtesy of the Laugh Brigade! Senny, let's get started! Your first scene is to feed the baby in the manger!"

"Me!?" Senel gasped. "Oh hell..."

He approached the baby Jay, and Moses handed him the bottle.

"Be sure to feed him real good so that he'll grow big and strong," Moses said.

Senel ignored him and knelt down next to Jay. "This is just plain embarrassing..."

Jay spit out his pacifier. "_You're_ embarrassed? How do you think I feel??"

"Nah uh uh..." Moses scolded. "Babies don't talk! Senel, give him a good spanking!"

"Sheep don't talk either, you stupid sheep!" Norma yelled. "Now get your cotton-picking ass off the stage!" She hooked Moses with her shepherd's crook and dragged him away.

Senel let out an exasperated sigh. "All right, Jay, here goes..."

"Ugh..." Jay grumbled as he reluctantly took the bottle into his mouth.

The room fell silent as everyone watched Senel feeding Jay.

"Okay, Senny, now you gotta burp him!" Norma said.

Senel and Jay looked over at her. "What!?"

"I hate this..." Senel grumbled as he picked up Jay, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Please try not to sound amused," Jay said.

Senel found himself leaning back and forth to maintain his balance. He gently patted Jay on the back. "Okay Jay...burp for Daddy..."

Nothing happened at first, but then Senel lost his balance and fell backwards. Still wrapped in the sheets, Jay was unable to shield himself as he crashed face-first to the floor. The audience gasped.

Jay shook his head. "For crying out loud, Senel! I do not weigh that much!"

"What the hell are you doin'!?" Moses yelled. He marched over to Senel and kicked him aside, and then picked up Jay over his shoulder. "You can't even burp the poor kid properly, can you?"

Senel sat up. "Sorry, _Mom!_"

Moses continued to pat Jay's back until he let out an involuntary belch. The audience applauded.

"Please..." Jay grumbled. "There was nothing special about that."

"And now, Shirl shall grace the stage with her presence!" Norma announced.

Shirley stepped in front of the audience. "Hark!"

Silence.

"Hark!" Shirley called. "Hark! Um...hark?"

Moses frowned. "And just what are we harkin' for?"

Shirley blushed. "I...I'm sorry...I need to go." She turned and went into the kitchen.

"Oh fine, whatever," Norma said. "Come on, Red, we're up next!"

She hooked Moses with her crook again and pulled him in front of the audience.

"Hold up! I forgot my lines!" he cried.

"You're a sheep, dummy! All you have to say is 'Baa!'"

She stepped in front of the audience. "Oh where, oh where has my little sheep gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

Moses fumbled for words. "Uh...meow! Woof! Moo! Whatever..."

The audience burst out in riotous laughter. Norma looked annoyed as she dragged Moses away with her hook again.

"And a partridge in a pear tree..." Moses sang.

Now Maurits was laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh like when Shirley became the Merines. It was a full, hearty laugh.

"Bravo! That was the best play I've ever seen!"

"But it was a disaster!" Norma whined. "Everything was all wrong!"

"Nevertheless, it was a very entertaining performance."

"All right, everyone," Musette called. "It's time to exchange gifts!"

Just then, Curtis and Isabella burst into the room, both carrying four boxes.

"Did somebody say 'gifts'?" Curtis asked.

They circled the room, handing a gift to each member of Senel's group.

"We'd like to present these gifts to Will Raynard and his party for their showcase of bravery and heroism," Curtis said. "They have maintained law and order on the Legacy time and time again. Right, Isabella?"

"Yes, Curtis," Isabella responded.

Jay wriggled himself out of the sheets and ripped the bonnet from his head, then Curtis handed him a gift.

"What is this?" Jay asked.

"Just a little gift," Curtis said. "Hurry, friends! Open up! For love!"

Reluctantly, the party opened their gifts and pulled out a white cape with red streaks on it.

"Capes?" Will asked.

"All right!" Moses called. "We're superheroes!"

"That's right!" Curtis yelled. "You fight together for peace! You fight together for love!"

"Uh...thanks, but I already have a cape," Chloe said.

The other party members gently set their gifts aside.

Shirley handed a small red box to Thyra. "Merry Christmas, Thyra."

"What's this?" Thyra asked.

"Go ahead and open it."

Thyra carefully opened the box to reveal a blue lapel pin in the shape of wings.

"Is this...a teriques?"

"That's a pin designed to look like my teriques," Shirley told her. "Whenever you wear it, I'll always be with you, no matter how far apart we are."

Thyra smiled. "Thank you."

Musette and Arnold came into the dining room with the turkeys, while Harriet and Elsa followed with the side dishes.

"All right, let's eat!" Musette called cheerfully.

Everyone cheered as they rushed to the dining table and took their assigned seats. Jay found himself seated in between Moses and Thyra.

"Yoo-hoo!" Norma called.

Jay and Moses looked up to see Norma dangling a mistletoe over them.

"You know the rule," she said. "You have to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Come on, Bubbles, that ain't fair!" Moses whined.

Jay sighed. "Oh...very well."

Moses shot him a look. "Jay?"

Jay returned the look. "Close your eyes."

Moses closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He slowly moved in towards Jay, who leaned backwards. Unaware, Moses moved past Jay, eventually kissing Thyra on the cheek.

"What!?" she cried out.

Moses opened his eyes to realize that he had been tricked. "What the hell!?"

"Ahh! I've been kissed by an Orerines!" Thyra cried. "I have Orerines germs! Get some disinfectant!"

She jumped up and started racing around the room. Will raised his fist and bonked her on the head, bringing her to a halt.

"Settle down!" Will ordered. "Understand?"

Thyra looked up at Will's stern expression. "Y...yes, sir..." she stammered.

She took her seat at the table again.

"Don't feel bad, Thyra," Chloe said. "Raynard bonks us all the time."

"Things would go completely out of control if he didn't," Jay added.

"Will is the voice of reason in this madness," Senel said.

"Well, it's nice to be appreciated," Will said. "Madame, if you would proceed?"

"Certainly." Musette stood up and extended her arms to her sides. "Let us all join hands."

Everyone joined hands, then bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"O Great Nerifes," Musette prayed. "Thank you for gathering us here to celebrate the many blessings you've given us. And we want to extend a warm welcome to our guests of honor tonight – Maurits and Thyra. As we partake of this wonderful meal which has been so lovingly prepared for us, let us remember our mission: to bring world peace to all living beings. Amen."

"Amen," the others said in unison.

Then they all enjoyed their extravagant Christmas feast.

--------------------

After the feast, Senel's group escorted Maurits and Thyra to the town exit.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Maurits said.

"Yes, thank you," Thyra added. "I...I had a good time."

"I'm glad, Thyra," Shirley said. "Why don't you come and see us sometime?"

Thyra smiled. "I'd love to. I have to admit...I was wrong about you all. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sure," Senel said. "You can stop by anytime you want."

"I will." Thyra waved to the group. "Bye..."

The group waved as Maurits and Thyra left the town.

"Well...that wasn't so bad after all, huh?" Norma asked.

"Not at all," Will agreed. "I think everything turned out fine."

"One day, mankind and the Radiant will live in peace," Chloe said.

"And today just proved it," Moses added.

"I won't give up until our dreams come true," Shirley said. "Even if it takes my whole life."

"So what should we do now?" Senel asked.

"Ooh, ooh!" Norma cried. "We haven't sung any Christmas carols yet!"

"That's right, we haven't," Chloe said.

"So, what do you say?" Norma continued. "Let's go!"

The party turned and walked back into the town singing a Christmas carol. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year..."

------------------

Moses received the title of "Stupid Sheep!"  
This sheep can't even say "Baa!"

Moses received the title of "Mom"  
A man becomes a man when he becomes a mom.

Jay received the title of "Baby Jay!"  
It's important to keep him well fed.

Will received the title of "Voice of Reason!"  
You are the glue that holds everyone together.


End file.
